A Kiss and A Promise
by Midget Munchkin
Summary: This is the sequel to Comparing The Past and The Present. Kari decides to do something about her feelings. This is for Angel_Charity's contest.


A Kiss and A Promise  
  
Midget: This is set three months after Comparing The Past and The Present. Since Halloween has just gone past I decided to have the digidestin set up their own costume party. The first part is in third person but the second part is in first person. That's all I'm going to say about it.  
  
Matt, Tai, & Sora- 14  
Izzy & Mimi- 13  
Joe-15  
TK, Kari, Davis-11  
Cody-9  
Yolei-12  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kari eyed herself critically in the mirror. She turned to the right, then the left, trying to see from all angles. Finally, she turned to look at Gatomon, who was watching her from her place on Kari's bed.  
  
"Well, what do you think," Kari asked anxiously.   
  
Gatomon blinked at her. "I think it's a pink dress," she replied dryly.  
  
"No, silly, I KNOW that," Kari retorted, rolling her eyes. "I meant, how do I look in it?"  
  
"You look like you're wearing a pink dress," Gatomon replied dryly. At Kari's glare she sighed and looked closer. The dress in question was made to look like Bell's from Beauty and the Beast, except it was blush pink. Gatomon didn't really know what to tell her friend. "Well, I don't know anything about human clothes. I think you look pretty in anything you wear."  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet Gatomon," Kari said with a smile. She walked over to sit by her friend and rub her ears.  
  
Gatomon purred loudly, rubbing her head against Kari's arm. Then she sat back and cocked her head to look up at her partner. "Why is it so important," she asked curiously.  
  
A slight blush warmed Kari's cheeks, dusting them the same color pink as the dress. "Well, you know how we're having that costume party for Halloween?"   
  
Gatomon nodded, remembering all too well. It had been difficult to find a sight everyone agreed on and then get permission to use it. Now they were all trying to find the right costumes. Even the digimon were going to dress up.  
  
"This is my costume," she said, twirling around.  
  
"I know that, but why does it matter what you look like in it," Gatomon asked, rolling her eyes. She watched Kari's face closely, trying to figure it out.  
  
"Oh, no particular reason," Kari replied, blushing again. Her eyes unfocused slightly and she smiled secretively. She didn't even realize she whispered the name of the boy she was thinking of. *Matt.*  
  
"Hey, Kari, are you and Gatomon going to help set up for the party tonight," Tai asked from the hall.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Kari answered quickly, snapping out of her daydream.  
  
"Well, I'm leaving in a few minutes so you'd better hurry if you plan on coming with me," he called calmly. "Matt is going with me over to Mimi's and we don't want to be late."  
  
"Okay, we'll be right there," she replied, walking over to grab her clothes.  
  
In less than ten minutes they were on their way to the school. Gatomon was curled up in Kari's arms, having refused to be stuffed into the backpack again.  
  
"So, do you have your costume picked out yet," Tai asked teasingly.  
  
"I sure do," Kari answered mildly. "And I'm not telling you what it is, so don't even ask."  
  
"You're no fun," her brother retorted, pouting playfully.  
  
Kari just rolled her eyes. So did Gatomon, although the brother and sister didn't notice. Tai was tapping his foot impatiently as they stood waiting for Matt and Kari was too busy trying to hide her sudden excitement.  
  
Matt came walking out of the apartment building with a slightly frazzled look on his face. "Sorry I'm a little late," he said sheepishly. "I ran into Jun on the way down."  
  
Tai started chuckling, earning him a scowl from Matt. That only caused him to laugh some more.  
  
"Shut up, Tai," Matt muttered sourly. "It's not funny! Why don't you try escaping her some time?"  
  
"Are you sure you're willing to give up your fa--n," Tai asked between his chuckles.  
  
Matt growled softly. He looked like he was ready to lunge at Tai, but he didn't. All he did was nod at Kari and Gatomon, then turn away. With very deliberate steps he marched toward the school.  
  
"I think you made him mad," Gatomon told Tai, staring after Matt.  
  
Tai snickered as he went to catch up. Kari shook her head, used to her brother's sense of humor. She couldn't keep a grin off her face, though. *Matt doesn't like Jun! Maybe I have a chance after all.*  
  
Gatomon smirked knowingly. *This Halloween party is going to be interesting. Too bad I can't go.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The party started half an hour ago. TK had let me know that they would be a little late, but I hadn't expected them to be this late. My nerves feel like they're stretched to the breaking point.  
  
"Kari, why are you so tense," Tai asks me curiously, obviously baffled. Not that I would tell him. He'd probably just freak out and try to hurt Matt or something. Besides, it's hard to thing of telling somebody dressed up as Elvis that you're waiting for the guy you have a crush on to walk through the front door.  
  
"Uh, nothing," I reply as cheerfully as I can, casting a pleading look at Sora. Dressed to kill in a nurses outfit, she should be able to take his mind off me for a while.  
  
She nods in understanding and sets her cup down. "Tai, come dance with me, please," she says sweetly, pulling him out onto the dance floor.  
  
"But you don't like to fast dance," he protests, surprised.  
  
Just then the music changed to a slow song. He quit protesting, probably because it's one of his favorite songs, and just sweeps her into his arms. I sigh as I watch them, wishing a certain boy with blonde hair would do the same for me.  
  
"Hey, Kari, w-would y-you like t-to ....," Davis starts to ask from beside me.  
  
Inwardly I sigh, but there's nothing I can say to politely refuse and not hurt his feelings. So I turn and give him a patient smile. "Yes, I will dance with you, Davis," I say, offering my hand.  
  
"Cool," he replies happily, grabbing my hand and yanking out onto the dance floor.  
  
Sighing, I let myself be twirled ineptly around the floor by my eager, if not entirely graceful, partner. I find myself struggling vainly to keep my attention focused when all he wants to talk about is how great he is at soccer while I try to keep my shins and the end of my dress away from his cleats. It's not like I don't hear this enough at home from Tai.  
  
The dance mercifully ends and I walk away as quickly as I can without looking like I'm trying to get away from Davis. Unfortunately, his cleats don't slow him down.  
  
"So there I was, getting ready to make the final shot of the game...," Davis explains as we join Yolei and Cody.  
  
"Which game is it this time," Yolei asks wryly, interrupting.  
  
"Uh, .. I'm not sure," Davis replies, looking confused. Then he shrugs. "Anyways, there I was when ...."  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. My heart speeds up as Mimi, in a cute little cow-girl costume, walks over to answer it. When she opened the door I nearly fainted.  
  
TK and Matt walk in, earning admiring whistles from some of the female guests. And who could blame those girls? TK made quite a sight in knight costume. But the one I'm really interested in is Matt.  
  
He's wearing all black dress clothes except for a midnight blue under shirt and a matching cape. Fake fangs stood out starkly against bright red lips. His hair was neatly combed and gelled into place, slicked back so that he actually looked like a blonde vampire.  
  
Sighs and excited whispers ran through the crowd. Unable to take my eyes off of him, I stare like all the rest until Yolei nudges me in the side.  
  
"TK looks pretty good, doesn't he," she says, a hint of envy in her voice. I almost laugh since she thinks TK is mine.  
  
"Why don't you ask him for a dance," I suggest calmly, letting a note of challenge enter my tone.  
  
Her eyes narrow. Yolei likes taking up challenges. "well, if you're sure you won't mind," she replies thoughtfully.  
  
I smile widely. "I won't mind at all," I answer truthfully.  
  
"Okay, I'll do it," she says with a grin. "See ya later."  
  
"Why is she going after him, anyways," Davis mutters beneath his breath. "I'm a whole lot better than him."  
  
I stifle my sigh and turn to look for Matt. Not seeing him by the door, I slowly start to wander around, not even noticing when I finally loose Davis.  
  
Finally I spot him slipping out the back door. Feeling a bit claustrophobic myself, I follow him. Stepping outside, I spot him only a few feet away leaning against a tree. He glances up as the door shuts.  
  
"What are you doing out here, Kari," he asks curiously, looking mildly surprised. "I thought you'd be in there enjoying the party."  
  
"I just needed a breath of fresh air. It's getting way too crowded in there," I explain, trying to keep my nervousness out of my voice. Excitement tingles along my nerves. This is the first time since I came to recognize my feelings that I've been alone with Matt. The thought of slipping up and making an utter fool of myself in front of him causes me to clench my hands tightly together.  
  
"Yeah, I know the feeling," he says quietly, looking up at the stars.  
  
Taking a firm grip on my courage I ask, "Matt, can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead," he answers calmly, looking toward me curiously.  
  
As I turn away I can feel my courage slipping. "I-I w-wanted to t-tell you...," I stutter quietly, feeling very nervous. Pausing, I take a deep breath. I'm grateful that he's waiting patiently for me to finish. "I wanted to tell y-you that I l-like you."  
  
"I like you, too," Matt answers with a smile.  
  
My heart flutters but I have to make him understand. "No, I mean I really like you," I say softly, watching him from the corner of my eyes. I turned away when I saw him raise his eyebrows. "As in, want to date you like you."  
  
Matt reaches out and touches my chin, turning my face toward him. Helpless to resist, I meet his eyes and find myself quickly ensnared by his gentle gaze. For a moment I let myself get lost in their brilliant blue color as I bask in the warmth of his smile.  
  
"I like you, too," he tells me in a voice that sends shivers down my spine. "Like as in want to date you."  
  
I freeze as my heart skips a beat. Then it starts racing faster than Nefertimon flies. "You really mean that?"  
  
"I do," he assures me gently. There is a regretful look in his eyes that makes my stomach knot up. Then he stands up and looks off into the darkness.  
  
"You don't look too happy about it," I say carefully, praying it was just my imagination.  
  
Matt sighs, his shoulders slumping as he sticks his hands in his pockets. "To be honest, I'm not," he says truthfully.  
  
My heart starts to shatter, but I push aside the pain as I stand up. Taking one steps toward him, feeling slightly lost, I ask, "Why?"  
  
"There are probably a thousand and one reasons why this wouldn't be a good idea, not the least of which is that Tai would kill me," he replies sharply.  
  
Stung, I recoil a bit. But I'm sure a heard a note of pain in his tone, so I take another step closer. After a moment I gather the nerve to say, "Who cares if he throws a fit?"  
  
"I care," he answers, turning toward me. His eyes are full of sorrow and unhappiness. "You care, too. I know you do."  
  
"We can make him understand," I tell him bravely, meeting his eyes. "I don't know how, but I'm sure we can."  
  
"And what about your parents? I'm sure they wouldn't take to the idea of you dating a boy three years older than you, especially when you're only eleven," Matt points out ruefully. "Face it, Angel. It just can't happen."  
  
I have to admit he's right. My parents would probably have a fit. Then the name he called me catches my attention. Looking at him curiously I ask, "Why did you call me Angel?"  
  
To my amazement a blush creeps across his face. I have to lean closer just to make out his words.  
  
"I've always thought of you as an angel."  
  
"Huh," I say, feeling my eyes widen to twice there normal size.  
  
"The first time I say you I thought you looked like an adorable little angel," he explains, fidgeting and blushing even more. "You've only grown from adorable to beautiful these last few years."  
  
I thought my heart had been racing before, but I was wrong. Now it felt like it was trying to burst free from my body. Hesitantly, I reach out and touch his arm. He looks up and our eyes meet. Once again I find myself lost in the blue of his eyes. For a moment there is silence and I find myself hoping he feels the same way I do.  
  
"Kari, we can't date each other," Matt announces heavily, bringing my attention back to our conversation.  
  
"It's because you don't really like me that way, isn't it," I ask sadly. "It's okay, you don't have to lie."  
  
"It's not that at all. I've already told you that I do. In fact, I more than just like you," Matt says gently, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I care about you. A lot. And it's because I care about you that I say we can't date."  
  
"Oh yeah, saying you don't want to date me shows you really care," I retort sarcastically, shrugging his hand away. He grabs my arm and whirls me around, placing both hands on my shoulders.  
  
"Actually, it does," he replies gently. "It shows that I'm thinking of your best interests. Think about it, Kari. I'm in high school and you're in middle school. And when we're not in school you've got things you're doing, like fighting for the digiworld, and I've got things I'm doing, like playing in a band. We barely see each other. What kind of relationship would that be?"  
  
"We could find ways of getting around that," I answer, desperately wanting to deny the truth of his words.  
  
"It wouldn't be easy. Besides, that's not the only thing we'd have to deal with. Right now you have a lot to deal with besides just the normal growing up problems. We both know how hard being a digidestin can be and on top of that, you've got to put up with Davis," Matt says mildly, his eyes dancing a bit at the last part.  
  
I can't help smiling a little, even though my heart is aching. Unfortunately, I know he's right. That doesn't help me feel any better, though.  
  
He reaches out and tilts my chin up so that I'm looking him in the eyes again. "Believe me, there's nothing I'd like more than to be able to even date you. But I care too much about you to ever take the risk of hurting you that way."  
  
His eyes and his tone of voice showed how deeply he meant that. As sad as I am that we can't date, a part of me is thrilled that he cares so much. "Do you think we can try dating later, when all of this is resolved?" I ask hopefully.  
  
The warmth of his smile reaches down inside me and warms the places I hadn't known were cold. "I would wait until the ends of time if it meant I had a chance to be with you," he answers in a serious voice, as if it were a vow.  
  
I slide my arms around him and pull him close to me. He tenses in surprise and I start to let him go, but his arms sliding around me stop my movement. A soft sigh escapes one of us, I'm not sure which. For several minutes we just hold each other and I get the feeling that he doesn't want to let go. Finally he starts to pull away with a sigh.  
  
"Matt," I ask, clinging to him just a little.  
  
"Yes," he replies curiously, looking down at me.  
  
"Could you do me a favor," I ask shyly, lowering my eyes. I'm not sure if I can go through with this.  
  
"I'd be happy to," he assures me gently. "What is it?"  
  
I take a deep breath, then lift my head to look him straight in the eye as I ask, "Could you give me my first kiss?"  
  
"I'd be honored to," he whispers softly. Then he lowers his head to brush his lips against mine in a feather light caress.  
  
The soft touch makes my lips tingle. Then it's back again for a heartbeat longer than before. I sigh as my bones melt and my body leans against his. Slowly I open my eyes to see his tenderly amused gaze.  
  
"Was that as could as you hoped," he asks teasingly in whisper, as if afraid to break the mystical spell that seemed to surround us.  
  
"Better," I respond, smiling dreamily.  
  
His eyes darken and he makes a rough sound as he sets me back on my feet and turns away. Stunned, I ask, "What's wrong?"  
  
"You have no idea the effect you have on me," he answers wryly, throwing me a rueful look over his shoulder.  
  
I blink, then duck my head as heat steals across my cheeks. His light chuckle causes the color to deepen. Feeling so wonderful, I can't help but giggle a little.  
  
"We'd better be getting back before you're brother comes looking for us," Matt announces regretfully.  
  
"Shall we go then," I ask, taking his arm and smiling impishly up at him.  
  
"Angel, you're going to get me killed," he groans softly, shaking his head. But places his other hand on top of mine and begins to guide me back to the front door.  
  
I laugh lightly, letting the joy I feel take over. Stealing a glance at him through my eyelashes, my heart skips a beat at the happiness in his smile. The sight boosts my confidence and I'm suddenly positive that everything is going to work out between us. We may have to wait before we can be together, but as long as we're both willing to wait then we'll get our chance. Not even time can keep us apart forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what do you think? I tried to stay with the more realistic outlook I wrote form in Comparing The Past and The Present. Let me know what you think of this.  
  



End file.
